


Plan maestro

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Bad Fic, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milo era ideal para mantener a raya al acuariano entrometido. La risa inundó el Templo, una risa repleta de morbosidad y de lujuria, si Saga planeaba bien los pasos a dar, nada podía salir mal. Y Saga siempre planeaba bien todos sus pasos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan maestro

—¡Maldición! —exclamó lanzando un puño contra la fuente de aquel descanso— No sé que se cree ese... ese... ¡dioses!... —finalizó al no encontrar un calificativo que encajara a la perfección.

—Ikki... no exageres —pidió quien estaba a su lado, harto de escuchar las quejas de su amigo— Aioria es hermano de Aioros. Y si Aioros es una excelente persona, aun mejor Santo, respetados por todos, no creo que su hermano se aleje tanto de eso. No lo veo a Leo como una mala persona.  
—Eso dices tú, ponny del demonio —El Phoenix apoyó la espalda contra la estatua de la fuente, él no estaba acostumbrado a recibir órdenes y menos de alguien como Aioria—. Para que te des una idea... así te veo yo dentro de un par de años: Necio, terco como una mula y con esa sonrisita simpática. Me enerva. Parece siempre de buen humor.  
—No creo que sea tan terrible —acotó el pelilargo apoyando al Pegasus—; en parte tienen razón, Aioros...  
—Sí —interrumpió Seiya con alegría, interrumpiendo a Shiryu— Aioros es estupendo. ¡Sabe muchas cosas y es tan sabio! El otro día...

  El Phoenix, harto de escuchar siempre lo mismo lo frenó.

—Seiya... no nos interesa saber que tan espectacular es Aioros —dijo con sarcasmo y muy gestual con las manos.  
—A mí —habló el rubio bostezando— lo único que me molesta es tener que levantarme tan temprano...  
—¡Ni que lo digas! —secundó Shun a su lado, con Shaka era imposible seguir durmiendo una vez que el sol comenzaba a asomarse—. Sin embargo me gusta estar aquí —Al ver la cara de sus amigos de “¡¿Qué estás diciendo, por todos los Dioses del Olimpo?!” agregó— Sí. ¿Qué tiene de malo? A mí me gusta estar aquí, he aprendido más cosas de las que imaginaba, Shaka es muy buen maestro.  
—Yo no veo la hora de largarme de aquí —prorrumpió el Phoenix manteniendo una hosca postura.  
—Hablando de largarse… —murmuró el Cisne dirigiéndose a Andrómeda— ¿vamos, Shun?

 

  La típica pregunta que engloba muchas cuestiones: “¿Vamos a otro lado para estar a solas?”, por ejemplo. Sin decir nada, el otro asintió para irse junto al rubio, mientras que Shiryu se dirigía a Seiya.

 

—¿Bajamos un rato al pueblo?  
—Vamos... quiero aprovechar el tiempo libre que me dejó Aioros, pero debo volver temprano —aceptó el Pegasus.  
—¡Ey! —exclamó quien se quedaba solo y al ver que los otros dos se iban los dos juntos— ¿Adónde van? Espérenme —Y trotó tras ellos.  
—No pensamos que irías a venir. Perdón —se disculpó el Dragón consiguiendo un “Psh” por parte de Ikki.

 

  Qué raro, Ikki comportándose así, interesándose por ir con ellos. Los tres bajaron al pueblo para entretenerse un rato antes de tener que volver a sus obligaciones.

  
En los meses que llevaban en el Santuario, la mayor atracción consistía en visitar las grutas y bajar al pueblo para caminar un poco; lejos de eso era bastante aburrida la vida en aquel lugar, además estaban allí por entrenamiento no por diversión.

  
  Mientras tanto, en los pasillos que conectan los templos del Santuario, Saga frenó a su compañero de armas.

 

—Ey, Milo ¿has visto a Hyoga?  
—Hace menos de dos minutos me lo crucé. Iba al Templo de Camus con Shun —respondió Escorpio.  
—Si lo ves... ¿puedes decirle que más tarde venga a mi Templo?  
—Se lo diré, pero —dudó Escorpio con una sonrisa morbosa y un brillo especial en los ojos— ¿qué traes entre manos ahora?

  Una mirada mutua de complicidad y su amigo se alejó a su propio Templo sin responder pregunta tan obvia. ¡Como si no lo conociera!

 

  Milo también siguió su camino hasta su Templo, pero mejor sería darle ese mensaje a Hyoga cuanto antes pues seguro que se olvidaría como siempre solía ocurrirle, no era que su memoria fuera frágil, es que tenía tantas cosas en mente que con facilidad olvidaba esa clase de mensajes. Así que siguió su camino hasta el Templo de Camus quien, cuando lo vio, sin ser una excelente bienvenida le preguntó:

 

—¿Qué te olvidaste?  
—Olvidé decirte cuánto te amo —respondió Escorpio melosamente al ver que Acuario seguía enojado.  
—Te has olvidado de eso ciento de veces. Qué me hace una vez más —argumentó Camus sin romper una rígida postura frente a la puerta.  
—Ey... no seas tan duro conmigo. Ya te pedí perdón —suplicó Milo con ojos de ternero degollado— Fue solo un desliz —¿Para qué dijo eso? Fue peor.  
—¡Un desliz! ¡Tremenda orgía que armaste! ¡¿Y ME DICES QUE SOLO FUE UN “DESLIZ”?!  
—¡Eso es porque tú no quieres participar! —Se defendió muy mal Escorpio, demostrando que como abogado se moriría de hambre. Al ver que si no decía algo coherente pronto recibiría un doloroso y frío golpe, agregó con un deje de verdad—: Sabes bien que así te gusto —comenzó a acercarse a un dubitativo Acuario—, sabes bien que así me conociste y de mi te enamoraste —le susurró en el oído.  
—Bueno. ¿Me dirás o no a que has venido? —A pesar del estremecimiento que las palabras de Milo le causaron consiguió disimularlo muy bien.  
—Qué frío eres —Se quejó Escorpio con un mohín de disgusto y con resignado respondió—: dile a tu pupilo que Saga... que Saga... —¡Oh! ¡Por todos los Dioses! ¡No había inventado en el camino una buena mentira!, eso por estar tan preocupado por la pelea con Camus— Se olvidó de algo... —balbuceó con torpeza, pensando en algo rápido que lo sacara de esa horrible encrucijada— se olvidó ropa...  
—¿Ropa? —Camus arqueó las cejas.

Ahora sí que eso iba de mal en peor.

—Una campera —aseguró con rapidez antes de que Acuario pensase algo indebido. ¿Desde cuándo Hyoga usaba camperas en plena primavera?— Además tiene algo muy importante que decirle... muy importante...  
—Sí, claro —concedió Camus con ironía y al ver que el hombre no tenía nada más para decir atinó a ingresar a su Templo.  
—¿Le dirás o no?

 

  En respuesta Acuario cerró la amplia y pesada puerta frente a las narices. Escorpio resopló indignado y humillado; pero en fin, él había hecho el intento, si se cruzaba con el Cisne por el camino se lo diría personalmente. Claro, siempre y cuando se acordara de dar el mensaje.

 

…

 

  Llegada la noche, luego de cenar con Camus y con quien era su pareja (medio Santuario lo suponía) Shun debió marcharse para descansar un poco, pues los entrenamientos diurnos de Shaka eran más agotadores que los nocturnos. Aprovechando la ocasión, Hyoga optó por acompañarlo, como si Andrómeda necesitase que lo acompañasen, pero lo cierto era que fue la mejor excusa que encontró para poder escaparse de su maestro e ir al Templo de Géminis.

  
  Una vez en la puerta de Virgo lo despidió y fue al encuentro de Saga, supo que quedaba poco tiempo, ya que pronto volverían a Japón y adiós oportunidad.

  
  Shun ingreso al Templo de Shaka quien lo recibió alegre de verlo.

 

—Qué bueno que has regresado Andrómeda. Pues tengo algo que enseñarte que es ideal practicarlo por la noche. Ven.

 

  Andrómeda siguió a su nuevo maestro con muchas expectativas pues para él no podía haberle tocado en todo el Santuario mejor guía que Shaka.

  
  En pocos minutos, con una pequeña corrida, el Cisne llego al tercer Templo, entró sin avisar encontrándose con su dueño sentado en el sillón, leyendo un libro. El mensaje en cadena había llegado, eso comprendió Saga al ver a ese rubio de pie en su sala.

 

—¿Y? ¿Has avanzado en algo? —preguntó el mayor impaciente y se incorporó en el sillón.  
—Poco y nada —negó Hyoga abatido— en realidad... aún no le he dicho nada.  
—Hyoga... —reprochó Géminis haciendo un lugar para que el menor se sentara a su lado.  
—Es muy difícil, Saga —se defendió el ruso sentándose a su lado— tú no conoces a Shun. Es otra clase de chico y me es complicado hablarle de estos temas.  
—¿Tú quieres o no? —presionó el mayor fulminándolo con la mirada.  
—¡Sí! Sí, quiero, pero...   
—Sin “peros” —Saga se puso de pie para caminar por el Templo con un semblante muy pensativo— Tienes que actuar cuanto antes. Lo mejor en estos casos es ir al choque. Verás que es mejor.  
—No lo sé —se quejó Hyoga preocupado por la reacción de su amante.  
—Por eso. Porque no sabes. Deja todo en mis manos, mañana… como sea buscaré la forma de ir al Templo de Camus; pero justamente el problema es Camus.

 

  Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos cuantos segundos buscando la forma para salir de ese embrollo, ya que en el Templo de Saga era imposible pues Acuario, como si de un padre se tratara, evitaba que su pupilo se acercara a dicho Templo. Pasó poco tiempo, hasta que un nombre surgió en sus cabezas y casi al unísono lo exclamaron.

 

—¡Milo!

 

  ¡¿Por qué no se les había ocurrido antes?!: Milo era ideal para mantener a raya al acuariano entrometido. La risa inundó el Templo, una risa repleta de morbosidad y de lujuria, si Saga planeaba bien los pasos a dar, nada podía salir mal. Y Saga siempre planeaba bien todos sus pasos, nada se le escapaba de sus garras. Géminis se encargaría de hablar con Escorpio cuanto antes, de hecho apenas Hyoga se fue de su Templo, en plena madrugada le hizo una visita.

 

 …

 

  Al otro día, cuando Camus liberó a su discípulo del entrenamiento decidió ir a hacerle una visita a Milo pues notó que Hyoga estaba un tanto extraño, y si alguien podía saber algo ese era Escorpio ¿Por qué? Muy simple, ese comportar en el Cisne había surgido luego del mensaje que equivocadamente Acuario le había dado a su pupilo. ¿Qué tramaban? ¿Y por qué Saga estaba detrás de todo eso?

  
  Como siempre, los Santos de Bronce se reunieron junto a la fuente una vez finalizado el arduo entrenamiento para ser los futuros sucesores de las armaduras Doradas. A pesar de que el ruso se encontraba más hermético y pensativo que de costumbre no levantó sospechas. Aunque Shun quizás sí lo notó un poco distraído.

 

El rubio perdió el hilo de la conversación de sus amigos hasta que volvió a retomarlo para escuchar, como de costumbre, a Ikki quejándose por algo o por alguien.

 

—Así que ganso... ojo con lastimar a mi hermanito porque te asesino...

¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Era él mismo el agredido. Para molestar al Phoenix, Hyoga preguntó con real inocencia pues no supo que ocurría.

  
—¿Qué sucede, _cuñado_?  
—¡Te voy a matar! ¡No me digas cuñado! ¡¿No ves que me revuelve el estómago?! —A pesar de que nunca se opuso a la relación de su hermano y el Cisne no podía fingir que le agradaba la situación.  
—Tranquilo, Ikki —frenó Shiryu a la tempestad que se avecinaba.  
—No te hagas el idiota —explotó Ikki, indignado— aunque sé que lo eres, ¡haz el esfuerzo por entender!  
—Sinceramente Ikki... no sé de qué hablas —volvió a defenderse el Cisne.  
—Hermano, déjalo. Seguro que fue a visitarlo por algo, no sé...

 

  Entonces, al ver el rostro de pregunta de su pareja, el enojo del Phoenix y las miradas inquisidoras de Seiya y Shiryu el ruso comprendió la situación, para restar dudas el mayor continuó vociferando.

 

—¡¿Que hacías a esas horas de la noche en el Templo de Saga?! Te vi entrando ganso.  
—Yo... solo fui a darle un mensaje de mi maestro —respondió con una fingida naturalidad que Ikki se quedó en el molde, muy pensativo.  
—¿Ves, hermano? Siempre pensando mal de todos —reprochó Andrómeda.  
—¡¿Y qué decía el mensaje?! ¡¿Eh?! —Ikki no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados aceptando una derrota.  
—No lo sé. Era confidencial... de Santo a Santo. Un sobre cerrado —siguió el Cisne mintiendo por su bien, hasta se asustó de lo perfecto que le estaba saliendo la mentira.  
—Bueno... muy interesante su discusión sobre lo que hicieron y dejaron de hacer anoche, pero... —pronunció Seiya cansado de la disputa— me tengo que ir.  
—¿Tan temprano vuelves al Templo? —inquirió Shun, asombrado de que el Pegasus no aprovechase el tiempo libre para distenderse un rato.  
—Sí. Es que Aioros me espera.  
—¡¿Seguirás entrenando?! —exclamó Hyoga aturdido por la tenacidad y las ganas de su compañero, aunque a decir verdad Seiya siempre fue igual.  
—Quizás; pero en realidad me pidió ayuda con el Templo. ¿Saben? He notado que no somos un signo muy ordenado, y digamos que el Templo de Sagitario es un caos... imagínense mi cuarto de la mansión a la máxima potencia multiplicado por dos.

 

  Eso... lo dijo todo. Absolutamente todos comprendieron o intentaron hacerse a la idea de lo que era ese Templo. Todos comprendieron, pero Ikki podía quedarse callado, como una suerte de “Cartman”.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso Aioros es tu novio o algo por el estilo?  
—Ikki... no molestes —pidió el Pegasus entre dientes.  
—¿Está necesitado de amor y contención? —siguió el Phoenix con su burla haciéndole frente a su ¿amigo? Momento de distracción que Hyoga y Shun aprovecharon para irse, Shiryu en el medio observó el inminente enfrentamiento cuando Seiya defendió a Aioros.  
—No te voy a permitir que hables así de Aioros. Más respeto con el Santo más emblemático de este lugar.  
—¡Al DIABLO! —explotó frente a esas palabras. El Dragón, desde su lugar comenzaba a comprender la situación— ¿Sabes por dónde me paso al “gran” Aioros? —finalizó con punzante ironía.  
—No seas grosero, porque te lo quitaré a golpes —amenazó Seiya enojado como solo él sabe enfurecerse.

 

  ¡Oh! ¡Por Aphrodita! El pelilargo espectador ¿estaba viendo, frente a sus ojos, una simple escena de celos? No pudo averiguarlo pues tuvo que intervenir para evitar que se fueran a las manos, tarde... porque hasta el pobre Shiryu ligo un par de golpes librados al azar, tuvo que intervenir Muu para en verdad frenar la pelea.

 

 …

 

  Mientras que Hyoga se encargaba de quitarle con dificultad la ropa a Shun, Saga caminó presuroso hasta el Templo de Acuario. En el sillón de dicho Templo los dos mantuvieron una pequeña disputa sobre lo que estaban haciendo.

 

—Hyoga no. Puede venir tu maestro —Jadeó Andrómeda sin poder evitar sonrojarse cuando el hombre llegó a la cremallera del pantalón.  
—Está con Milo. Sabes que no vendrá por muchas horas —argumentó el Cisne con la voz ronca al ver el torso de Shun al desnudo y la camiseta del mismo tirada a un costado en el piso.  
—¡Ah! Hyoga —exclamó cuando el ruso le atrapó el miembro con la boca— ¡Hyoga! —El tono de voz fue distinto, fue más bien de sorpresa.  
 

Shun intentó incorporarse al ver a Géminis de pie en la sala, pero la boca de su rubio estaba haciendo maravillas y se le dificultó reaccionar.

  
—Sigan. No quiero interrumpirlos —pronunció el mayor relamiéndose al ver semejante escena, con esos jovencitos tremenda fiesta que haría.

  Hyoga levantó la cabeza y se encontró con la sonrisa morbosa de su cómplice, no pudo evitar sonreír de la misma forma.

 

 …

 

—¡Ya! ¡Tú sabes qué están tramando! ¡Y esto no me huele nada bien! —exigió Camus evitando las manos juguetonas de Milo.  
—Ya te dije que no sé nada. Camus, vamos... déjate... Si te portas bien conmigo te haré gozar —Escorpio tomó al hombre por las nalgas y a la fuerza lo arrastró hasta su cuarto para arrojarlo sobre la cama.

   
  Y Camus, por más que fingiese, le volvía loco ese trato.

  
—Si no me dices en qué anda Saga no me dejaré. Escúchame Milo —Acuario fue autoritario, con él sobre su cuerpo consiguió quitárselo de encima— Hyoga te aprecia mucho a ti, y por tu culpa conoció a Saga. Te odiaré toda mi vida si lo lastima de alguna forma.  
—Saga es buena persona. Más allá de lo que opines... y más allá de la traición y todo eso —Milo estaba cansado de defender siempre a su amigo, aunque Camus tenía toda la razón de enojarse con él pues Saga era el patrocinador de aquellas monumentales orgías.

  Milo tuvo que aceptarlo, su amigo no tenía buena reputación y se lo había ganado en buena ley.

  
—Milo... detesto que me mientas. Lo haces siempre, pero sabes que cuando se trata de Hyoga...  
—Lo sé —interrumpió Escorpio volviendo a su posición, o sea, sobre el francés.  
—Sé sincero —suplicó Acuario de una manera que el griego no pudo evitar serlo.  
—Lo estoy siendo Camie. No sé qué está tramando Saga.

 

  Eso era tan cierto que Acuario no tuvo más opciones que creerle y ceder a sus más bajos instintos. Saga nunca le dijo el porqué, pero le había pedido que entretuviera a Camus por unas cuantas horas, y el escorpión, como buen amigo que era, así lo estaba haciendo.

 

Qué sacrificado.

 

 …

 

  Mientras tanto en el Templo de la Virgen, Shaka se preguntaba si había estado bien con sus enseñanzas, si no le había quedado nada en el “tintero”, pero en fin. Lo mejor era aprender en la práctica.

  
Y mientras Shaka analizaba eso, un furioso y decido León se acercaba con paso firme al Templo de Sagitario. Ikki ni siquiera golpeó la puerta, su entrada había sido una amenaza que fue escuchada por Seiya.

 

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dime dónde está que lo mato con mis propias manos?!  
—Ikki. ¿Qué demonios te sucede? —inquirió el Pegasus sorprendido por semejante arrebato.  
—¡Matar a ese falso ídolo! —respondió el Phoenix buscándolo con la mirada— ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿¡Dónde está Aioros!? ¡Te demostraré que no vale nada! ¡Que tu ídolo es “puro cuento”!  
—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿O qué?! —exclamó persiguiendo a su amigo mientras hacía una frustrada búsqueda— ¡Si Aioros te llega a escuchar! ¡Ikki!  
—¡¿No está?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No está?!  
—¡NO! ¡Con un demonios! —Se estaba hartando de ese comportamiento esquizoide en él, aunque era normal y cotidiano en Ikki, ya se estaba pasando de la raya— ¡No está! ¡¿Y qué es eso de que quieres enfrentarlo?! ¿Te volviste más loco que de costumbre?! Si Aioros te enfrenta, sin dudas... te matará —desafió Seiya arrastrando al Phoenix al borde de la ira.

 Antes de que Ikki pudiese responder algo, un agitado pelilargo llego al Templo de Sagitario.

  
—¡Ikki! ¡Espera! —Shiryu se sostuvo de la puerta, correr para evitar el suicidio de su amigo le había quitado el aliento.  
—Igual no está, lagartija —comentó Ikki al aire con tono de decepción.  
—Ah... menos mal —el Dragón suspiró de alivio.

 

…

 

—S-Saga —balbuceó Shun enrojecido hasta la médula.  
—No les molesta que mire ¿verdad? —preguntó Géminis acercándose más a la pareja.

  Hyoga se quitó el miembro de Andrómeda de la boca.

  
—No, para nada. ¿Cierto, Shun? —al ver que se encontraba demasiado ido decidió actuar, como le había enseñado el mayor de los gemelos que lo mejor era actuar en situaciones como esa y no pensar demasiado.

 

  El Cisne supo que siempre que mantuviera la excitación de Shun al máximo lograrían su cometido, por más pervertido que fuera, siempre quiso verlo siendo sometido por otro. Con lentitud le quitó el pantalón invitando al hombre a unirse.

 

—Ven, Saga; no te quedarás mirando solamente. A Shun le gusta mucho esto...  
—¿Sí? —preguntó Saga más que nada para no quedarse callado. Se sentó junto a Andrómeda y estiró una mano para acariciar esa tersa piel.

 

Shun no pudo más que estremecerse con el débil contacto, pues otro hombre además de su rubio lo estaba tocando, para colmo enfrente del mismo. Buscó con rapidez la mirada del ruso como intentando descifrar si en verdad estaba de acuerdo, o si más tarde lo tomaría como un engaño.

  
Mientras, Géminis bajó a la entrepierna del joven para engullir ese respetable tamaño. Si lo tenía así a esa edad no quería imaginar cuando terminara de desarrollarse. Le indicó a Hyoga que se desnudara, no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro ronco al ver a esos dos seres angelicales y puros por completo desnudos y con sus miembros erguidos. Sin más él también se quitó la ropa. Momento de liberación para Shun pues la boca del gemelo dejó esa tortuosa y placentera labor.

Como si se pusieran de acuerdo mentalmente, Saga y el Cisne buscaron de nuevo una posición para poder continuar saboreando el pene erguido de pobre inocente. Aquello fue demasiado para él, sentir como los labios de su rubio le empapaban el miembro mientras que la lengua de Saga recorría toda la extensión. Sentía que pronto explotaría de placer. De vez en cuando, sin buscarlo en verdad, pero inevitablemente, las bocas del ruso y de Saga se encontraban furtivamente, y si bien al principio solo se ignoraban, con más confianza, en cada encuentro fortuito las lenguas se mezclaban saboreándose mutuamente. Cuando al poco tiempo el semen de Andrómeda surgió a raudales, ambos mantuvieron una pequeña riña de poderes para ver quien conseguía tragarlo primero. Fue un desastre, pues el néctar salió disparado hacia todos los rincones posibles dando a parar parte en la cara del ruso y parte en el cuello de Géminis. Sin pensarlo, pues en una situación así no hay pensamiento que valga, Hyoga buscó el cuello del hombre para limpiar los rastros de semen. Saga se dejó hacer, pero luego hizo lo mismo sosteniendo con sus poderosas manos el rostro del Cisne, atravesando su lengua sin reparo.

  
  Shun observó la situación, estupefacto; sin dudas Saga se veía muy bien con su pareja, antes de poder decir algo el ruso hizo la pregunta necesaria para continuar con todo.

 

—Shun, ¿estás seguro de que quieres esto?  
   
  Un segundo de silencio y solo un asentimiento por parte del menor, disparador necesario para Saga quien llegó hasta las abiertas piernas de Andrómeda para buscar su intimidad. Hundió la lengua lo más que pudo, ahora sí Shun gritó de placer, aquella lengua juguetona en su agujero era más de lo que podía soportar. Se aferró a la cabellera de Géminis y cerró los ojos, la cara angelical de Shun estaba curvada en una expresión de placer jamás visto por su pareja, quien motivado también se acercó para acariciar con las manos el cuerpo de su amante y así consolarlo.

  
Saga introdujo un dedo con extrema facilidad, era de esperarse ya que el ruso tenía un miembro bastante respetable, un segundo dedo bailaba libremente en el interior de un jadeante mocoso, el tercero con más dificultad y dolor por parte de la víctima se abrió paso dilatando lo más que la paciencia se lo permitió.

 

—Tú primero, Hyoga —concedió Géminis y el Cisne aceptó con gusto, buscando una posición más cómoda.

 

 Hyoga elevó las caderas de Shun y acercó el pedazo hasta la entrada, ejerciendo un poco de presión. Cuando la punta se abrió camino, el ruso enterró el miembro lo más profundo posible, Shun solo se limitó a gemir sin poder articular palabras, para colmo la mano inquieta del griego le aferraba el pene masturbándolo con suavidad.

 

—Eso es... así... —alentó Saga con la voz ronca, provocando que el rubio aumentara el ritmo y las estocadas.

 

  Hyoga echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un sonoro gemido. Había acabado con estrepito en el interior de su pareja, buscó regularizar el pulso y se hizo a un lado para dejarle el lugar a un impaciente Géminis.

  
 No quiso introducírsela de una, primero acarició con las manos los glúteos redondeados y firmes del menor, investigando con la yema de los dedos desde el cuello, bajando por la columna hasta llegar a esa entrada. Shun pareció impacientarse pues dio la vuelta y se quedó boca arriba pudiendo apreciar el rostro de satisfacción de aquellos dos hombres. El griego se acostó sobre el mocoso y lo aferró con fuerza de las caderas para introducir de una fuerte y segura estocada el pene. Andrómeda gritó, mitad de placer y mitad de dolor, otro hombre además de su pareja, quien miraba la escena con ojos libidinosos, jamás lo había tomado de aquella forma; y para sumar al enrojecimiento súbito de sus mejillas, Saga con la respiración caliente le susurraba un sin fin de obscenidades en el oído derecho. Shun se limitó a hundir los dedos en la espalda del griego y dejarse hacer. No supo cuando, quizás por culpa de la mano del Cisne, pero acabó ensuciándose el abdomen que, debido a la fricción, también consiguió ensuciar a Géminis quien como poseído aumentó el ritmo subiendo y bajando hasta acabar con violencia con todo el deseo contenido.

 

 ¡Por Zeus! Desde que los Santos de Bronce habían llegado, el mayor de los gemelos no pudo desprender la vista de aquel jovencito y por fin lo tenía, fue solo suyo... bueno, también de Hyoga, pero eso no estuvo mal, todo lo contrario.

  
Llego el momento de asearse, y a pesar de que tanto Saga como Hyoga actuaron con naturalidad Shun permaneció en un estado de mutismo que preocupó al Cisne ya que no sabía si se encontraba del todo bien. Su rostro nada indicaba, ni enojo, ni agradecimiento, ni felicidad ni tristeza... era un enigma.

  
Una vez bajo la enorme ducha de Acuario, el ruso lo preguntó.

 

—Shun... ¿estás bien?

Saga, a pesar de estar ahí, intentó pasar lo más desapercibido posible.

  
—Sí —respondió Andrómeda.  
—¿Te gustó... te gustó lo que pasó? ¿O estás arrepentido? —Temió la respuesta, pero le era necesario saberla.  
—¡Fue fantástico! —respondió con alegría, arrancando una sonrisa por parte de los otros dos hombres.  
—Sabíamos que te iba a gustar —comentó Hyoga muy contento, abrazando a su pareja.  
—Yo no quiero que esto termine así. Quiero seguir... —suplicó Shun en los brazos del hombre.  
—No te preocupes. Esto solo fue una pausa —agregó Géminis y bajo la ducha llegó hasta la enamorada pareja para poder acariciarlos un poco.

 

  Saga jamás se sintió tan degenerado como aquella vez, entre dos adolescentes gozándolos hasta perder la cordura. No supieron cómo, pero los tres llegaron desnudos al mismo lugar de partida.

 

Revolcados en la alfombra no supieron de quienes eran aquellas manos y aquella boca, solo se limitaron a saborearse íntegramente, con los sentidos a flor de piel, hasta que Shun susurró algo, hizo una petición.

 

—Hyoga... Hyoga yo quisiera...  
—Adelante, mi niño... pide lo que quieras —lo alentó Hyoga para que tuviera más participación.  
—Quisiera ver... a mí me gustaría ver como... como... —Y con gestos indicó que quería ver como su novio se engullía el pene de Saga, quien al ver el lenguaje de señas y comprender a la perfección no pudo más que reír.

 

Accediendo al pedido, el Cisne bajó hasta la entrepierna de Géminis y realizó la labor. Saga aferró con violencia el cabello del ruso, arrancándole un quejido de dolor, el rostro de Andrómeda se torno absolutamente morboso, nadie pudo ver la sonrisa libidinosa y el brillo en sus ojos, pero verlo sometido a su rubio de aquella forma fue más de lo que su “aconsejada” mente pudo analizar.

  
  El griego sonrío de placer con la situación, al tener a dos por completo a su merced para saciar sus más bajos instintos, cerró los ojos para deleitarse con la cálida boca de Hyoga, pero tuvo que abrirlos al sentir algo tibio en el rostro, muy cerca de la boca. Cuando Saga abrió los ojos se encontró con una escena que lo sorprendió un poco, de rodillas estaba Andrómeda. Géminis comprendió las intenciones y sonrió de medio lado. Al ver que tardaba mucho en reaccionar introdujo furtivamente el pene. El Cisne levantó la cabeza para ver aquella inusual situación, pasaron segundos hasta que Shun se cansó de meter y sacar el pene en la boca de Saga.

 

—Saga... Quiero ver como Hyoga grita de placer. Métesela hasta que suplique —ordenó consiguiendo el desconcierto de los otros dos. Aunque le costó reaccionar, el griego no tardó demasiado en llegar hasta donde estaba el rubio, ya que por nada se perdería de algo así.  
—¡No! ¡ESPERA! —exclamó Hyoga cuando pudo salir de su asombro, sin embargo Saga lo había jalado de una pierna para dejarlo justo debajo de él— Yo nunca... Yo...  
—Vamos —alentó Shun con una mirada maliciosa— yo me dejé... por ustedes dos, ahora es tu turno. Ya le tocará a Saga.

  
 ¡Un momento! ¿Saga? Eso sí que no; pero Géminis estaba tan motivado con el revés de la situación que o no escuchó o no le importó demasiado.

  
—Saga te dilatará con la lengua. ¿Verdad, Saga?

 

  Tal vez en otra situación no hubiera actuado tan sumiso, pero obedeció el pedido de Andrómeda urgiendo la intimidad del ruso con la lengua. La misma preparación que tuvo con él, solo que con más trabajo y menos paciencia.

 

—¡Ya, Saga! —pidió Shun cansado de esperar— Le dolerá igual, siempre duele mucho la primera vez.

 

 Y así lo comprobó Hyoga cuando el griego lo tomó de los tobillos para elevarla el trasero. Al introducir la punta en su virginidad no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro de temor. _¡Ánimo Cisne! ¡Te has enfrentado a ciento de enemigos! ¡Esto no es nada!_

 

—¡Saga! —gritó con la fuerza de sus pulmones cuando la punta redondeada quebró una barrera moral e invisible.

  
Para consolarlo, Shun se acercó hasta él y le acarició el pelo.

  
—Tranquilo... —susurró Andrómeda lejos de tranquilizarlo realmente.

 

  Saga no pudo más que seguir introduciendo con dificultad el endurecido pene, se sintió enfermo, pues aquella situación morbosa lo motivó por demás como nunca antes le había sucedido.

  
  Los anillos en la intimidad de Hyoga parecían cerrados herméticamente, por eso Géminis pronunció.

 

—Relájate Cisne. Sino no podré y te dolerá más... vamos a terminar abotonados a este paso.

 

  El ruso lo intentó, pero por más que quiso no consiguió relajarse del todo. Saga siguió forzando la entrada, atravesando esa estrecha abertura que le causaba tanto dolor como placer, a los pocos minutos, con todo el pene en el interior el rubio, encontró una cómoda posición, pero luego vino lo peor, sin aviso Saga comenzó a meter y sacar sin reparo. El ardor que sintió Hyoga menguó dando paso al placer.

  
  El Cisne se encontró concentrado en Géminis y este en el ruso, fue por eso que Andrómeda pudo aprovechar para situarse detrás de aquellos dos y sorpresivamente, aprovechándose de las defensas bajas del griego llevo su pene hasta la entrada del mismo.

 

—¿Qué demonios? —pronunció Saga desconcertado, giró la cabeza para mirar sobre el hombro y solo pudo ver la sonrisa diabólica de aquel ángel y su cabellera verde cayendo sobre su propia espalda.

 

  No había que estar muy lúcido para comprender lo que estaba pasando, pero para restarle dudas a Géminis el miembro de Andrómeda irrumpió con dificultad, y sin dilatación previa, la estrecha entrada de Saga, quien solo se limitó a quedarse estático con el pene introducido en el Cisne.

  
  Llevar una penetración en “trencito” fue toda una proeza, ya que los miembros solían salirse de lugar por los movimientos repentinos de los participantes, aun así Hyoga consiguió acabar gracias a semejante escena que se le estaba brindando, fue demasiado verlo al poderoso Saga sometido por aquel dulce niño, mas su cara de pavor completó esa graciosa y excitante situación.

  
  Géminis no supo si fue debido a lo morboso de todo aquello y que en el fondo le gustaba demasiado, pero también se descargó en la virginidad del ruso, pocos segundos después con frenéticos vaivenes Shun lo siguió, inundando la habitación de sonoros gritos. Sin embargo estaba indignado.

 

—¡Pero qué par de maricones! Se creen muy hombres. Yo les voy a enseñar a gozar.

 

  Mas desconcertado en sus 32 años de vida, Saga jamás estuvo. ¿Qué había pasado allí? ¿No era él, quien iba a someter a esos dos críos? Hyoga tampoco salió de su asombro, dejándose someter por su pareja como jamás imaginó.

 

 …

 

—¡Ya, Milo! ¡Déjame en paz! —suplicó Camus intentando incorporarse en la cama para poder alcanzar su ropa, sin embargo Milo dificultó hartamente esa tarea escondiendo las prendas— ¡Milo compórtate!  
—Si te mueres de ganas por una vez más —Ganas a Escorpio siempre le sobraban, además cuanto más lo retrasaba a Acuario mejor era para su amigo. ¡Si supiera por lo que estaba pasando Saga en ese momento! Necesitaba ayuda y, pronto, rehabilitación.  
—Tal vez sí, pero no puedo concentrarme si estoy preocupado por Hyoga.  
—Vamos Camie, no parecías demasiado desconcentrado hace cinco minutos —ronroneó el griego aferrando el brazo del hombre para evitar su partida— Además, déjalo... Hyoga ya no es un niño, sabe cuidarse perfectamente bien solo.  
—Me preocupa dejarlo solo con Shun.

 Aquello descolocó completamente a Milo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

  
—No entiendo.  
—¡Por Athena!, Milo —exclamó— Shun ha pasado los últimos seis meses bajo las enseñanzas de Shaka y aquí todos hablan de que el maestro de Saga en las artes amatorias no es nada menos que Virgo...  
—Quizás él sea el creador del Kamasutra para el Santuario ¿no? —comentó Escorpio echándose a reír sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto.  
—No es gracioso, Milo. Te estoy hablando en serio —reprochó Camus arrancándole de las manos la ropa—; realmente me preocupa mi discípulo.

 

  Acuario intentó quitarse de encima a un pesado griego, demasiado cariñoso y demostrativo, si bien Milo siempre fue así, el francés notó un inusual comportamiento, pero era tan difícil decirle que no a Escorpio, que al final Camus, con la misma rapidez con la que se vistió, terminó desnudo de nuevo.  
 

 …

 

—Ikki… ¡me tienes harto! Y no te entiendo —espetó el Pegasus muy molesto.

 Shiryu notó que era momento de partir y dejarlos solos, sobre todo al ver la expresión confusa de Ikki.

  
—Yo tampoco entiendo —pronunció el Phoenix una vez a solas con ese chiquillo molesto—, no entiendo qué carajo tiene Aioros...  
—Pues... muchas cosas. Entre ellas virtudes, es un guerrero inigua-  
—¡Ya, Seiya! —lo frenó, harto de escuchar sobre Sagitario— Era una expresión. No era para que te pusieras a halagarlo. Ya cansas...

Se produjo un silencio pesado y molesto que reinó unos cuantos segundos, hasta que Ikki, harto de toda la situación exclamó.

  
—¡Al carajo! —Y sin previo aviso le estampó un beso un tanto violento que lo dejó sin aire.

 

  La mano del Phoenix privó de todo movimiento a Seiya, quien mantuvo los ojos lo más abiertos posible, sorprendido y confundido con lo que estaba pasando. Cuando lo liberó se quedó expectante, esperando algún tipo de respuesta por parte del Pegasus, una trompada o algún insulto, lo que fuera, pero algo ¡y pronto!

 

Y esa respuesta llegó en una cálida sonrisa. Inevitablemente Ikki le dedicó una sonrisa similar, por fin se había liberado de sus fantasmas que tanto lo habían acosado.

  
Mientras Shiryu bajó las escalinatas del Templo dirigiéndose a Libra no pudo evitar reflexionar que quizás lo mejor era volverse gay, con tantos hombres alrededor tendría más suerte pues ¿qué posibilidades había de que Saori le correspondiera algún día? En su corazón se sintió alegre por sus dos amigos pero al mismo tiempo desdichado por su solitaria situación.

 

—¿Qué sucede, niño? ¿Por qué esa cara? —Inquirió Shura pues era tan notoria la angustia en el guerrero.

 

  El Dragón, como respuesta solo atino a sonreír con la sonrisa más melancólica que un hombre pueda tener, mitad de tristeza y mitad de agradecimiento por la preocupación del Santo de Capricornio, negando con la cabeza se alejó cuesta abajo dejando aun más preocupado al español.

 

—Definitivamente… me haré gay —murmuró Shiryu.

 

 …

 

—¿Qué pasó aquí, Shun? —preguntó Hyoga intentando regular su respiración agitada, sentado en la alfombra y con la cabeza apoyada en el sillón buscó la ropa para vestirse cuanto antes.

  Saga no pudo decir mucho, había sido demasiado hasta para el hombre experimentado, Shun sentado en el medio de los dos, mantuvo una sonrisa infantil.

  
—Seguro... seguro que Shaka tuvo algo que ver en todo esto —balbuceó Géminis con la mirada perdida, intentó incorporarse y llegar a sus prendas, lo mejor era huir cuanto antes de Andrómeda— ¿Por qué no lo supuse antes? —finalizó ya de pie y caminando con dificultad.  
—Shaka es muy buen maestro. Me ha enseñado muchas cosas buenas a lo largo de estos meses. Y se pondrá orgulloso de mí cuando sepa que puse en práctica algunas de sus enseñanzas —comentó con alegría.

  
Arrastrándose con dificultad Hyoga llegó hasta la ropa y consiguió escapar de las garras de Shun, sin embargo la acotación lo descolocó por completo.

  
—Saga ¿crees que tu hermano quiera participar? ¡O si no podes pedirle a Shaka! De seguro no se negará... o si no a...

 

  Mientras Andrómeda daba un sin fin de nombres, el griego huyó del Templo y el rubio ajustó bien el broche de su cinturón y caminó en busca de un cuarto que tuviera llave. ¿O mejor era mantenerlo encerrado a Shun? No lo pudo evitar, para acallar a su pareja Hyoga le estampó un beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que con voz ensoñadora reafirmaba sus sentimientos.

 

—No sabes... no te das una idea de cuánto te amo.  
—Yo también, Hyoga, pero... ¿crees que mi hermano aceptará?

 

Continuó nombrando a las posibles víctimas, el Cisne no pudo más que sonreír y negar divertido con la cabeza. ¡Shun era incorregible! Amaba y amaría a ese nuevo Shun. A su Shun.

Entre él, Saga y Shaka ¡¿en qué lo habían convertido?, por todos los Dioses del Olimpo!

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada. 
> 
> Dios... fue una tortura modificar este badfic. Lo dejé tal cual lo escribí, solo modifiqué algunos horrores que había por allí.


End file.
